Assistance
by Akatsukisgirl11
Summary: "You're kidding right? This is some joke of yours! I never knew you a man for jokes." During Game, Lon'qu x Female Avatar/Robin


**A/N: **I have not a clue what I wrote. I can maybe see Lon'qu being aggressive, but only if it had something to do with outside influence. I hope that this conveniently makes sense.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fire Emblem Awakening even through I want to so much. I do have the honor of owning the story.

* * *

"Lon'qu, I'm having a rough time trying to grasp this," Vaike complained, setting down his axe so he wouldn't swing it in surprise. "Let me get this straight. You're asking the Teach for sexual advice?"

Lon'qu blushed, more flustered than he imagined he would be when he thought of asking Vaike. He didn't to go to Gregor because he would confuse him with all of his "experience." He coughed. "I would appreciate it if you took it to consideration."

Vaike seemed to quiet for a moment before bursting into obnoxious laughter. "You're kidding right? This is some joke of yours! I never knew you a man for jokes."

The taller male glared at the smaller man who was one of his closest friends. "No, I'm not joking. I was a man who didn't think he would have any sexual pleasure. I didn't ask my parents, nor anyone else until today."

"Dang, Robin's really that seductive on you? I wouldn't think that. She seems like she'd rather read an entire novel than participate in that." Vaike finally relaxed, sensing his friend's discomfort. "How about you explain to me what got you thinking like this and then I'll take this under consideration."

Lon'qu's face continued to get redder as he began to tell the story. "Alright, but I'm not going to repeat any of it again."

As Basilio's right-hand-man, Lon'qu was away from home longer than he desired. He wanted time with his wife as they were settling down after Grima's defeat. No, he couldn't. He had to help get Basilio his throne back, which he doubted would even happen because of Khan Flavia's constant persistence on the matter.

Robin spent most of her days at home, others accompanying him with being Regna Ferox's tactician. Ylisse and Regna Ferox were close allies, so Chrom allowed Robin to work there as she was Lon'qu's wife. He understood that she was now apart of another country to dote on. Since there was no longer a war, her job was mainly paperwork, organizing platoons to defeat stray Risen that coated the land with vengeance. Valm and Plegia kept their distance, all the lands living in complete harmony under their respective rulers.

As the era of peace took place, Robin couldn't help but feel that she wanted something more of her life, something to ease the boredom that encased her. What she really wanted. Lon'qu barely touched her, let alone do anything that lovers do besides an occasional kiss or embrace. She wanted more from him.

One night when Lon'qu entered their home, he noticed that Robin had made all of his favorite foods and had candles lit everywhere. It made Lon'qu skeptical, but he didn't complain when he was being comforted by Robin the next second. He knew that she wanted something of him, she wasn't really one to outright tell him what she wanted. She liked to sweeten the deal, doing stuff for him to make sure he couldn't say no. And most the time he didn't say no. Except for this time, he wasn't completely sure what she wanted this time.

After they finished their meals, taking about politics and war tactics, Robin requested him to accompany her to taking a bath together, just the two of them. This was new to Lon'qu, something that she never really offered. Then again, he's never seen his wife naked, not when they were courting and not when they were finally married. She was still pure even after three years of their marriage.

He refused with a flustered appearance, causing Robin to understand that he still was not prepared for this step. She nodded, heading to the bath where she would get ready for bed.

After her bath, Lon'qu was already sitting on the bed, in his small clothes consisting of a thin shirt and pants. He was waiting for her to come out. He had blew out all the candles and cleaned after dinner, something to repay Robin for the wonderful evening. He gave her a small smile as she approached him in just her nightclothes, the closest they would ever be to showing skin around each other.

She exchanged his smile with one of her own, climbing into the bed with him. As they cuddled, surrounded by silence, Robin took this as her chance to ask what she wanted. "Lon'qu?" she murmured, catching his attention easily. She turned herself so she was now facing him with a determined gaze. "I want a...baby..." she stuttered, causing her husband's eyes to grow wide at her statement.

Although, he had to agree that having a young child like the other members of the army would be an amazing experience, but his only concern for this was how this "baby" was going to be conceived. He knew of the process, but didn't focus solely on that action because he didn't know the first thing what to do.

His silence didn't reassure Robin at all. She stared at him for a minute in disbelief before shifting her back to his. "Nevermind. It's not that important anymore!" she whispered, her voice full of disappointment.

"Which leaves me to questioning you. I want to please Robin, but I have no idea how to partake in such events. It seems that it's important to Robin's wish, and I want to grant it without any hesitation and that's exactly what I have done. I hesitated and look where that's gotten me. She won't even talk to me much anymore. Everytime I try to bring that subject up, she changes the subject constantly." He sighed, his hands clenching into fists.

Vaike grinned deviously before leaning closer to the taller man. "Okay, here's what you're going to do..."

Lon'qu entered his home, keeping a wary eye out for Robin. He wanted to surprise her, so he stealthily walked into the room to find Robin on the bed, a book in her hands. She didn't notice him, so he was able to call out to her, shocking her.

She glanced up at him with big, brown eyes full of curiosity. She hadn't expected him to be home by now. Wasn't he going to be in Ylisse for awhile? Apparently not. "What are you doing home?" she inquired, only to be silenced by the swift motion of his hand moving in her general direction.

"Stand up for me," he requested, extending his arm out to her. She eyed him, hesitantly getting up, her book still in her grip. She stepped to him, then stood quietly as he gazed down at her. In a split second, he had her up against the nearest wall, aggressively pressing his lips to her neck.

Robin felt her legs tremble as she dropped the book, discarding it to an unknown place for the time being. She gasped, scared of this new change in him. She had not known that he was assertive like this.

Her husband parted from her neck, gazing up at her with decided eyes. Like it was his mission to complete. He was going to please her from now on, no questions asked. He leaned down, tenderly touching their foreheads together. "Let's do this, Robin." She could only nod in response as he led her to their bed.


End file.
